Araki Hirofumi
|japanesename = 荒木宏文 (あらき ひろふみ) |romaji = Araki Hirofumi |character = Inui Sadaharu |birthday = June 14, 1983 |bornin = Hyogo Prefecture, Japan |Generation = Seigaku 2nd |age = |prev = Aoyama Sota |next = Nakayama Masei}} Hirofumi Araki (荒木宏文 Araki Hirofumi) played Inui Sadaharu as a member of the second-generation Seigaku cast from the first season of TeniMyu. Araki is headed by Watanabe Entertainment and is a part of the agency's acting troupe established as 'D-BOYS' as well as its subgroup, 'D☆DATE'. Additionally, along with Koji Seto, Tomo Yanagishita, and two other D-BOYS members along with himself, they make up a group called D☆DATE. D☆DATE focuses on music entertainment and at times reaches the upper quartile of the Oricon charts. He is the seiyuu of Zaizen Hikaru, a second-year Shitenhoji member featured in the Prince of Tennis OVAs and the series' sequel, The New Prince of Tennis. Within the role of Zaizen Hikaru, he sung a song called 'Winning Shot' along with Oshitari Kenya's seiyuu, Fukuyama Jun, and 'Naniwa no Soran Bushi', which is sung by the entire Shitenhoji seiyuu cast. After graduating from the TeniMyu cast, Araki was casted in the live-action movie of The Prince of Tennis and miscellaneous movies and films. TeniMyu *Side Yamabuki feat. St. Rudolph Gakuen *Dream Live 2nd *The Imperial Match Hyotei Gakuen *Dream Live 3rd Theater D-BOYS STAGE *Vol.1「完売御礼」（2007年6月） - 長塚三郎 / 坂本竜馬 役 *Vol.2「ラストゲーム〜最後の早慶戦〜」（2008年6月 - 7月） - 相本芳彦 役 *Vol.3「鴉〜KARASU〜 10」（2009年10月）- 寅吉 役　 *2010 trial-3「アメリカ」（2010年9月 - 11月） - 加藤清 役 *2011 秋公演「検察側の証人 ～麻布広尾町殺人事件～」（2011年10月 - 11月）- 藤堂新之介 役 *2012 10th「淋しいマグネット」（2012年4月 - 5月） Other Performances *limit 〜あなたの物語は何ですか?〜（2006年6月） *夢の小箱にリボンをかけて －改訂版－（2006年11月） *OUT OF ORDER 〜偉人伝心〜（2007年3月） *斜塔〜シャトウ〜（2008年10月 - 11月） - 藤枝宗一 役 *風が強く吹いている（2009年1月） - 榊浩介 役 *里見八犬伝（2012年11月） - 犬飼現八 役 *しっぽのなかまたち3（2013年11月） *ハンサム落語 第三幕（2014年2月） Filmography TV Appearances *ザ・ヒットパレード〜芸能界を変えた男・渡辺晋物語〜（2006年5月26日・27日、フジテレビ） - ザ・タイガース 役 *レガッタ〜君といた永遠〜 第3話（2006年7月28日、テレビ朝日） - 今井 役 *獣拳戦隊ゲキレンジャー（2007年2月 - 2008年2月、テレビ朝日・東映） - 理央 / 黒獅子リオ（声） / 幻獣王リオ（声） 役 *交渉人〜THE NEGOTIATOR〜 第7話・第8話（2008年2月21日・2月28日、テレビ朝日） - 酒井貴史 役 *えいせい魂「イケない足し算 A+B」第4話（2008年7月27日、BSジャパン） *LOVE17（2008年12月28日、メ〜テレ） - 竹下誠 役 *必殺仕事人2009 第1話（2009年1月9日、朝日放送・テレビ朝日・松竹）- 次郎 役 *ゴッドハンド輝（2009年4月11日 - 、TBS） - 西村学 役 *LOVE GAME 最終話（2009年7月17日、日本テレビ） - 青柳隼人 役 *都市伝説セピア 死者恋（2009年7月26日、WOWOW） - 朔田公彦 役 *新撰組 PEACE MAKER（2010年1月 - 3月、毎日放送・TBS） - 吉田稔麿 役 *チーム・バチスタ2 ジェネラル・ルージュの凱旋 episode3（2010年4月20日、フジテレビ） - 塚田浩之 役 *宇宙犬作戦 第2話（2010年7月23日、テレビ東京） - バクト 役 *警視庁継続捜査班 第6話（2010年8月26日、テレビ朝日） - 塚本尚樹 役 *闇金ウシジマくん 第5話 - 第8話（2010年11月 - 12月、TBS / 毎日放送） - 芳則 役 *ヘブンズ・フラワー The Legend of ARCANA（2011年1月 - 3月、TBS） - 真中祐一郎 役 *グッドライフ〜ありがとう、パパ。さよなら〜（2011年4月 - 6月、フジテレビ〔関西テレビ制作〕） - 細川良二 役 *東野圭吾ミステリーズ 第4話「玲子とレイコ」（2012年7月26日、フジテレビ） - 阿藤 役 *シュガーレス（2012年10月 - 12月、日本テレビ） - 三田実/サンタ 役 *高校入試（2012年10月 - 12月、フジテレビ） - 沢村哲也 役 *ハイスクール歌劇団☆男組（2012年10月6日、中部日本放送製作・TBS） - 町田祐二 役 Movies *嗤う伊右衛門（2004年2月） *テニスの王子様（2006年5月） - 乾貞治 役 *純ブライド（2006年5月） *電影版 獣拳戦隊ゲキレンジャー ネイネイ!ホウホウ!香港大決戦（2007年8月） - 理央 / 黒獅子リオ（声） 役 *《a》symmetry アシンメトリー（2008年8月） - 巽慎一郎 役 （和田正人とのダブル主演） *シャカリキ!（2008年9月） - バンドマン 役 *夏休みのような1ヵ月 （2008年11月） - 純也 役 （山崎育三郎とのダブル主演） *大河ロマンシリーズ三部作「大奥 浮絵悲恋」（2008年11月） - 浮島 役 *20世紀少年 第2章 最後の希望（2009年） - ブリトニー 役 *ビートロック☆ラブ（2009年） - アキ 役 *劇場版 炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャーVSゲキレンジャー（2009年1月） - 理央 / 黒獅子リオ（声） 役 *華鬼（2009年11月） - 木籐華鬼 役 *×ゲーム（2010年9月） - 小久保英明 役 Websites *Official Blog *Previous Blog (Mobile) *Official Twitter @araki_hiro0614 *D-Boys Website *DramaAddicts Profile *AsianWiki Profile *Generasia Profile *MDL (MyDramaList) Profile *Livejournal Community - araki-hirofumi *English Wikipedia *Japanese Wikipedia Category:Seigaku Category:Seigaku 2nd Category:Actors